Trapped
by cattle mutilation
Summary: She was supposed to be there for his amusement. Something to pass the time between chasing Trunks Briefs and destroying this world and for a decent meal. She was disposable. She wasn't supposed to mean something to him... (Black Goku x Future Chichi pairing)


**A/N: Yo! I'm back with a new fic and yes I'm still alive hehe... Anywho, if you guys watch super then you know about black. Well this is a (future Chichi x BlackGoku) fic so enjoy!**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

He escaped him again, fleeted, right from between his fingers and just when he thought he had him this time. Black floated above the wreckage of what used to be a flourishing city, There was a deep scowl on his face at the thought of losing his prey, Just where did the little rascal go? And that machine. It was _strange._

It was as if he disintegrated into thin air and it wasn't even his doing.. Heh, how disappointing..

He ran his fingers through his raven hair as a smirk replaced his previous expression, no matter, the Saiyan can't disappear forever, can he? Whatever trick he just did, he'll figure it out. Besides he was tired and there was a place, he's been yearning to go to, for a while now...

...

It only took him a minute or so to get to his destination. His feet touched down gracefully on the grass beneath, he quirked an eyebrow, this place looks to be worse than the last time he's been here. Grim and desolate.

The sound of the grass rustling from his footsteps disappeared with the howling of the wind as his eyes surveyed all over the place, slightly on guard. He can never tell where her next 'surprise' would be. An amused smile played on his lips, his irises shifting from the bush to the left to the tree on the opposite side. He snorted at the memory of her previous futile attempts until...

The ground beneath him felt different all of a sudden. He looked down, the dirt was disturbed and he unconsciously removed his foot and bent down, there was a sound coming from underneath that dirt, it ticked and before he had the time to investigate, an explosion occurred... It all happened so fast, shock wave with a loud boom sending him flying a few feet of the ground.

It only took a few seconds for him to get back up again, uninjured, unharmed and with the sole effect of tattered clothes and the ringing in his ear. He frowned as he looked down on his attire, discarding whatever left of it and a few seconds of concentrating, he was as good as new…

He walked hastily towards the door to the small dome-shaped house, angry and briefly wondering where she gets her weapons from but with the destruction he's caused, she could find a thing or two laying around. Pushing the door roughly and taking one step inside the house, he was immediately assaulted with a knife in his face as his reflexes worked, grabbing the edge of the knife effortlessly and tightly...

Dark eyes glared menacingly and was only met with a smirk "I told you, the likes of you can't kill me" he yanked the metal object easily from her hands as she tried to hold on to it but failed and was thrown in the opposite direction. You'd think she'd realized by now how utterly weak she is.

She jumped back, away from him "that doesn't mean I'll stop trying!" she hissed.

He walked passed her, nonchalantly while her eyes followed him around, he half-smiled "somehow I don't think you're trying all that hard!"

She looked furious "what are you trying to insinuate?!"

He shrugged his shoulder as he opened the door to the metal box, he now knows as 'the fridge "it's empty!" he pointed to the inside of it.

She gnashed her teeth "it's not like there's any stores left to buy from, thanks to you"

He ignored her last remark, taking a bottle of water, the only thing there and leisurely sat down on the chair on her kitchen table. He could hear her angry footsteps before he saw her figure standing across the table facing him and glaring as he drank his water and slammed the bottle on the wooden surface of her table when he was done. Instantly, she was next to him trying to take the bottle in his hand but quickly realized that all her efforts were of no use. All the while he sat there watching her and looking amused…

"I desire food" it was more of a demand than a statement. Fire burned in her eyes "and?"

"cook for me!" immediately she slammed her fist on the table "don't you dare think, that you can order me around, do you hear me!?" she screamed, face red with rage but he only stared back blankly, adding more fuel to her flame...

"Now!" his demand, firm and threatening, silently telling her 'there'll be consequence' She stood there defiantly as her mouth opened and she mouthed the words "I hate you!"

He rolled his eyes but then suddenly a wicked smile stretched his lips "heh, you're being mean, Chichi" he countered innocently, knowing full well who he's reminding her of, right now…

"I HATE YOU!"

He smirked "that's not what you said, the last time I fu-"

The sound of her palm connecting with his cheek, resonated through the empty house stopping him mid-sentence and he instantly found himself, standing up and pushing her harshly against the fridge door before the chair fell backwards and the sound of it crashing reached their ears.

She winced. His hold on her arms strong enough to cause a bruise but not enough to break any bones, his legs stood between hers, separating them apart and his body pressed tightly against hers. Knowing her, he knew she'll try everything in her grasp and he wasn't about to give her that chance.

He clenched his jaw at the unapologetic expression he was receiving. He sneered "You're a very ungrateful woman, you know that?" bending down towards her, moving his face closer to hers, close enough to feel her breath against his face "I kept you alive. I even made you young again, and _how do you repay me?"_

She gritted her teeth "I didn't ask for any of it." she countered firmly, keeping her unafraid visage intact.

"Oh? But you didn't mind, either. Just like you didn't mind what we-"

"You tricked me!" she cut him off.

"I told you I wasn't your husband!"

Her eyes were locked with his as she spoke "oh, but you didn't tell me you're a **monster** "

He was silent, the words affected him, more than he'd like to admit but he was quick to hide it behind a malevolent smile "if I'm such a monster? Maybe I should send you to where I sent that blue haired friend of yours, eh?"

Her eyes widened as realization dawned to her and her face paled, feeling her quiver in his arms as she spoke "yo-you didn't?"

He grinned "pity, I didn't get to kill that pathetic son of hers either"

She squirmed, trying to get her hands between their bodies as to push him off her, emitting a growl of frustration when all her attempts to free herself proved to be futile " **you make me sick** " she hissed.

His scowl returned and this time it was deeper. Feelings, which he only experienced with her, emerged, a mixture of frustration, anger and desire and he found himself locking his lips with hers, kissing her aggressively and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She thrashed miserably, her hands grabbing his sides and digging her fingers in his clothed skin as she tried to push him again. His tongue touched hers and she instantly tried to push it out of her mouth with her tongue but he only swirled his around. She released a moan of frustration when she failed and instead of fighting him anymore, she clamped her teeth on his tongue, hard, almost tearing it in half...

A growl reverberated in his chest. He tightened his grip on her upper arms and she instinctively let out a small scream, releasing his tongue in the process.

Black let go and stepped back, glaring at the small woman, the coppery taste of his own blood was making his blood boil.

 _He was infuriated_.

This wasn't the first she tried to harm him but it was definitely the first she succeeded. Even managed to draw blood, something rarely anyone has ever been able to do..

 _This woman..._

Her bloodied lips curled upward in a self-satisfied smile and something inside him ticked at the sight as the back of his hand instantly connected with her cheek in an almost involuntary reaction, sending her to the ground..

Chichi laid there, motionless but he knew, she wasn't seriously injured, he knew, just before his hand made contact, _he hesitated_...

He didn't put enough strength to seriously harm her, he couldn't bring himself to seriously harm her. And he was disgusted with himself for it...

The sensation gnawing on the back of his hand was really bothering him right now, he wasn't sure how to describe it but the mental image of acid being poured on his skin popped up in his head, he resisted the urge to do something, anything about it while he continued to watch her.

He kept her alive out of intrigue. Curiosity for the life, his counterpart once had, for a better understanding of the man he's supposed to be. She was supposed to be there for his amusement. Something to pass the time between chasing Trunks Briefs and destroying this world and for a decent meal. _She was disposable!_

She wasn't supposed to mean _something_ to him...

He clenched his fists, hard, his nails sunk into the thick skin of his palms "are you going to start weeping for your dead husband gain?" he snorted. She jerked her head in his direction, her hand cradling her injured cheek as she slowly sat up and he was surprised at the deadly glare she gave him...

The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought the uncharacteristic smile tugging on his lips, a sickening feeling washed over him, he felt _relieved_ for some reason but this time, he welcomed the strange feelings he felt for her because he suddenly understood.

This woman was his entertainment and he didn't want to lose that just yet. He didn't want to see her broken again just yet. He wanted to break her himself, he wanted to see that fire in her eyes die, yes, that's the reason why he kept her alive…

A malicious laughter erupted from between his lips, she might cause his end but somehow he didn't feel all too bad about it.

He turned and walked towards the door, casting one last glance at the women "dinner better be ready by the time I'm back" he spoke casually and just like that, he flew to continue his search as the sound of her enraged screams was the last thing he heard…

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: get ready for more conflicted black (which is what I'm going to call him in this fic).aight. I gave him certain powers because so far we really don't know what he is and what he can do and chichi deserves to be young lol, also I already formed the general plot so whatever happens from now on can be considered an AU. this is just the prologue, if I decided to continue this, I'll start from the beginning, how they met and such. So R&R

For those of you following my other fics. They're on my mind, it's just I had some complications with Gone's fifth chapter and am in the process of rewriting it. Once I do I'll get to the other fics, sorry for the wait x(


End file.
